ridsstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Lamia (real)
Lamia Automaton Member of Liberatio Generis (This Character Belongs to Eclipseclock) 630839 History Lamia (which is the name she chose to take) is a 2 feet high automaton. She has enchanted springs in her legs to allow her to run incredibly fast, and jump incredibly high. She was created by Hephaestus for one of his young children as a toy and bodyguard. The child was young, and monsters were not yet coming for her, but Lamia was created anyway, to be a friend if nothing more. Lamia carried out her duties with great zeal. She would often talk to the child she had been built for. She would destroy monsters for her, and when she was slightly older they would work together. They were as close to friends as they ever could be, but deep down, Lamia knew it could not last. Her demigod friend started sneaking out at night, she knew that one day he would not return. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it would come. Then it did. Lamia waited. Lamia waited for her to come through their door once more. Lamia waited to hear her slight, soft voice. But she did not return. Lamia slowly went mad as the days went by. First she was angry at her demigod. Who obviously didn't want her anymore. Lamia wanted to kill. She then felt angry at the gods, at Hephaestus, and all the rest of them. She wanted revenge. The day she decided to set out to find it, however, she was kidnapped. Her demigod |- | Other |- | |} captors locked her in a safe. She could hear them talking as they drove her away. How they had discovered of her existence by overhearing a stupid girl who had left a fabulous prize. How they also had a buyer for such a useful “weapon”. But Lamia was not a weapon, or if she was, not one to be controlled. She found that her knife was still in its sheath on her back. She readied herself to jump out and attack when they opened the safe. But in the end she never need to. As she waited for them to open the door, she heard fighting. The clashes of metal on metal, the screams of the dying. Slowly the fighting ceased, and the victors approached the safe. Not knowing who won, she prepared to leap from the safe to attack. But the safe did not open, no matter how hard those on the outside tried. She felt the safe being lifted clumsily, and was thrown around the interior, before being driven of in another car. Lamia slept as they drove her into the unknown. She awoke to hear quiet voices only a short distance from her prison. She decided to make some noise to attract their attention. She brought out her sword and swung it against the safe wall. A loud clang resonated from the collision. She heard footsteps approach the safe slowly. Did they even know she was in here? She shouted out to them, angrily demanding her realease. There was a long pause before someone on the outside responded. It was a satyr of the broken covenant, who explained who the BC was, and how they were attempting to open the safe as they spoke. Lamia was intrigued by the idea of revenge against the gods, and quickly made up her mind to join the BC. This small group of BC members got the safe open eventually, and Lamia stepped out, standing tall (for her height) and proud. The satyr who she had spoken to was accompanied by two demigods, who she avoided talking to. The satyr gave her direction to the BC, but unfortunetly could not accompany her there, as he and his squad had other tasks to attend to. She thanked him and left, heading straight to where she had been told to go. Abilities Abilities Enchanted springs in her legs allow her to jump incredibly high, and bound great distances.